


And the Science Fair

by Anonymous



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	And the Science Fair

Cassandra ran into the main room of the Annex. She paused to catch her breath. “Jenkins, do you have any more yellow pens?”

“Second drawer, under the thing that looks like a space helmet, but is not.” He didn't look up from his brain in a jar.

Eve was watching Jenkins and his brain in a jar at his desk. She watched Cassandra run in and out of the main room in the annex. “Okay,” she said to Jenkins.

“It’s your day off.” Jenkins sighed; he was exasperated. “Why wouldn't you want to take Cassandra out on a date? Or are movies and romantic dinners not your thing?”

“My research on magical threats is much more important than a date with Cassandra right now.”

“I can't wait until you two find the Library again. I miss working in peace, without you two rattling my pens and ruining my research.”

“It’s just a brain in a jar, Jenkins.”

“That makes it an item for me to research.”

The clippings book levitated and opened by itself.

“I never knew the clippings book could do that,” Eve said.

“That’s because it doesn't usually do that. Unless there’s a threat of epic proportions. And it appears this threat is at…” Jenkins looked in the clippings book. In it was a single flyer. “The Chicagoland STEM Fair, sponsored by the McCabe Learning Foundation.” Jenkins shrugged. “I’ll take the book’s word on this.”

Cassandra ran back into the Annex. “Did you say STEM fair?”

“Yes, Cassandra, Jenkins said something about a STEM fair, whatever that is, in Chicago.”

“A STEM fair? A science, technology, engineering, and mathematics fair?”

Eve shrugged. “I guess. You’re the expert on these things. I’m just your Guardian.”

Cassandra ran to the back door of the Annex. “Jenkins, give this baby a spin! We're going to Chi-Town!”

Eve shuffled towards the back door of the Annex as Jenkins prepared the door to go to Chicago.

 

Once Cassandra and Eve were at the Chicagoland STEM Fair, Cassandra talked at length about her love of STEM fairs to Eve.

“They’re only stupid science fairs, Cassandra,” Eve said during one of Cassandra’s breaks in her stories.

“Only stupid science fairs? We’re in a place that’s on the edge of cutting edge research.”

The two of them stopped near a display with a large replica volcano.

“Well, most of the time,” Cassandra said.

“A paper mâché volcano,” Eve said. “I love a good, old-fashioned paper mâché volcano.”

A woman with curly red hair cut into a bob haircut approached Cassandra and Eve. “Hello. I'm Lucinda McCabe, president of the McCabe Learning Foundation. Are you two parents or family members?”

Cassandra laughed. “No. I’m Cassandra. I’m a librarian. This is my partner, Eve.”

“Oh! You must be the judge from the county library. Welcome. Your welcome packs are right over there with Mrs. Schwager. So, enjoy.” 

“You need to come up with a better cover ID,” Eve said to Cassandra after Lucinda left the two.

“Can you come up with something better than ‘former janitor, now a Librarian, who currently travels the world to make sure magic doesn't creep back into the real world?’”

Eve looked at the ceiling. “Uh…no.”

“We’re sticking with ‘librarian’ for now.” 

“Do you think we can get those welcome packs from Mrs. Schwager, or will people know something’s up?”

“It wouldn't hurt to try.” Cassandra stopped a student walking by her. “Do you know a Mrs. Schwager?”

 

Cassandra and Eve were able to find and persuade Mrs. Schwager to let them have judges’ welcome packs for the STEM fair.

“Don't you think it’s odd that Mrs. Schwager didn't question who we were?” Eve said as the two walked away from Mrs. Schwager’s table. “She nodded, gave us the packs, and then checked in another student’s science fair project. And you introduced us as ‘librarian and partner,’ not ‘librarians.’”

"We’d better go with it for right now until we know what’s going on. We need to figure out who or what the danger is here. It’s going to take us a while.”

“I know. It always takes us a while to figure these things out.”

“I think we should go back to the volcano.”

“Great. I like that volcano.”

“No, Eve. The volcano is the least technical exhibit at the STEM fair. There has got to be a reason why that volcano’s here.”

“I should’ve known you still hate that volcano.”

 

When Cassandra & Eve arrived at the volcano again, it erupted. But instead of spouting out a vinegar and baking soda combination, real lava was coming out of the volcano. Firefighters put out the display before the STEM fair could catch on fire.

Lucinda made a speech on the STEM fair’s main stage after the unusual eruption. “Looks like one of our contestants got a little too enthusiastic with his display. It's like we always say, it's not science until something's on fire.” She laughed, but few people didn't catch her joke.

After the volcano erupted, Cassandra and Eve interviewed the student with the paper mâché volcano, Leonard. Leonard was the fifth alternate for a slot in the STEM fair. The other students that held the slot in front of him had suddenly gotten sick before the fair started. A student was forced to drop out after getting a rare allergy, and another student contracted a virus that paralyzed him.

“One hundred displays,” Eve said to Cassandra after they were done interviewing Leonard. “Twice as many spectators. Well, that narrows things down.”

“We know Leonard isn't the source of any magic,” Cassandra said. “I guess we’ll have to walk around and look for something unusual.”

“Good thing I’m here.”

Eve and Cassandra blinked. Jenkins was waiting for them at a table with a Newton’s Cradle on it. He was holding an iced drink.

“Did I ever tell you two how much l like science fairs?” He drank his drink. “I couldn't just sit in the Annex all day looking at my brain in a jar. And have you tried this fructose and water combination? It’s refreshing.”

"It's a STEM fair, Jenkins,” Cassandra said.

“Why are you really here, Jenkins?” Eve asked.

“I thought you’d like a hint before I take in the rest of this fair.”

Jenkins pulled the Newton’s Cradle. Instead of the balls hitting each other until they ground to a stop, one of the balls stopped in mid-air.

"It's like a weather detector. A early warning magic device, if you will. Magic is rewriting local reality. The laws of physics in this auditorium are starting to bend.”

“Jenkins, you’re a lousy singer,” Eve said.

“I don't think you’re dealing with an amateur. The magic in here’s too strong to be conjured up by an amateur.”

“So are you saying we should be looking for a coven?”

“Who knows. All I know is that you’re dealing with someone who’s not an amateur.” Jenkins took a sip of his drink. He looked at Cassandra and Eve and shooed them away. “What are you doing? Go! Go!”

 

Cassandra and Eve spent their time interviewing anyone and everyone they could at the science fair, trying to find out where the source of magic was. Students, parents, Mrs. Schwager—if that person was at the science fair, Cassandra and Eve pulled that person into an empty classroom for an interview, only to conclude they were too clueless to know how to put a spell together.

The two of them asked a student about the whereabouts of another student named Amy Meyer. While he was attempting to talk to them, he thought he swallowed a fly. It turned out he was vomiting out a swarm of flies instead.

“Holy shit,” Cassandra said.

“Since when did you ever curse, Cassandra?” Eve asked.

“I don't have to curse every time we're together, do I?”

 

“We’re interviewed hundreds of people, Jenkins,” Eve said. Cassandra and Eve were back in the Annex, where Jenkins retired to moments ago. “We haven't found anything out of the ordinary. Frankly, Jenkins, I’d rather be in the Annex sipping…whatever it was you were sipping in the science fair.”

Jenkins handed Cassandra a device that looked like a prop ray gun from a science fiction movie. The gun’s barrel was tapered off with five balls attached to wires that came together at the center of the gun. “This will help you find where the magic is focused,” he said.

“Why didn't you give this to us earlier?” Eve said.

“I was working on it.”

 

It didn't take long for Cassandra to find a concentrated source of magic back at the STEM fair. The detector whirred when it got close to someone's unattended purse. Cassandra waved Eve over to the purse as it was whirring and nodded to it.

“You want me to find what’s in that purse and steal it.”

Cassandra nodded.

“Are you crazy?”

“This could be a matter of life or death, Eve.”

“Oh, all right.”

Eve opened up the purse. The first thing she pulled out was a smartphone. “I don't get it. What’s so magical about this phone?”

Cassandra’s eyes widened. “I don't know, but we need to take the phone to Jenkins now.”

Cassandra and Eve ran back to the Annex.

 

Jenkins played around with the smartphone, going through the various applications on them. “All of these apps function like normal apps. That is, except for this app.” He opened up an app with a black icon with light patterns on top of it. The app was labeled “A.L.B.” underneath. 

“It’s a magic spell,” Cassandra said. “Someone turned a magic spell into an app.”

“Cassandra, are you familiar with the quote, ‘any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic?’ Jenkins asked.

Cassandra nodded. “Mm-hmm.” 

“It turns out any sufficiently disguised magic is indistinguishable from technology. That is a wish-fulfillment spell.”

Cassandra took the phone and opened the app, opening various functions within the app. “This app looks like an IQ test app. You have to find out what other words rhyme with one word in a minute. You get twenty so-called ‘IQ points’ every time you get a word right.”

“The player unknowingly performs basic rituals embedded in the code. Once you complete the ritual successfully, the app prompts you to wish.”

“I get it,” Eve said. “You found a spell-making app. But who made it?”

“I don't know,” Jenkins said, “but they have an expertise in the craft that I have not seen in a very long time. Find the owner of this phone—”

Before Jenkins could finish, Lucinda wandered into the Annex. “Whoa. Yes. Hi, there,” she said to Jenkins. “Oh, hi! This is amazing.”

“Is she meant to be here?” Eve asked Jenkins.

“Assuredly not,” Jenkins said.

“Ms. McCabe, I'm sure you must be very confused right now,” Eve said to Lucinda.

“No, actually,” Lucinda said.

“Colonel Baird...” Jenkins’ voice trailed off. “I would like you to meet Morgan le Fay.”

Morgan pushed one of the tables in the annex around with her magic. She chuckled.

Eve pointed at Morgan. “I’ve heard about you. You're a...”

“Oh, you must be the new Guardian. Sorry. I'll talk slower.” Morgan disappeared, then reappeared in front of Eve. “Hey!” She chuckled in Eve’s face. 

“Actually, Colonel Baird, she’s the sister of King Arthur who’s also responsible for the downfall of Camelot.”

Morgan gave Jenkins a confused look. “Oh, come now. We both know that's not true, Galeas.”

“She’s the reason why the levels of magic have been going out of control at the STEM fair. She’s the most powerful witch on the planet. She raised an army and killed King Arthur.”

“I don't like the word ‘witch,’ Galeas. I prefer ‘sorceress.’ ‘Witch’ has too much gender baggage.” Morgan snatched the phone out of Cassandra’s hands. “You found my app. Lovely, isn't it? Programmed by Ukrainian app developers, but I powered it myself.” She threw the phone over her back, letting it crash to the floor. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to be going.” Morgan headed towards the back door of the Annex before disappearing.

“Why was she calling you ‘Galeas,’ Jenkins?”

“Eve,” Cassandra said, “Jenkins _is_ Galeas. Sir Galahad. One of the Knights of the Round Table. He’s one of the greatest knights that ever lived.”

“Yes.” Jenkins looked at Eve and Cassandra? “Do I have to tell you to chase after Morgan le Fay as well? Go after her. Kill her.”

“Why do we have to kill her, Jenkins?”

“It’s the only way to stop her. It’s what should’ve happened to her years ago.”

Eve and Cassandra ran out the Annex’s back door.

 

When Cassandra and Eve ran back into the STEM fair, everywhere they went was literally desaturated. The two were in a world of black and white.

“What's going on?” Eve asked Cassandra.

“You mean, other than the magic going haywire everywhere?”

As the two of them ran around looking for Morgan, they noticed electricity flowing through one of the projects at the STEM fair, a Tesla coil. The coil started to glow. In seconds, the STEM fair was filled with bright light. 

 

After the bright light, Cassandra and Eve found themselves in a castle.

Morgan giggled. She appeared in front of Cassandra and Eve. “I guess you found me. But Galeas is mistaken. You can't kill me. No one has ever killed me. Even Galeas hasn't bothered to attempt to kill me.”

“Why are we here?” Eve asked. “What happened to the STEM fair?”

“You really don't know what happened to everyone at the STEM fair?”

“We saw a flash of light and now we’re in this castle,” Cassandra said.

“I saved you.”

“What are you talking about?” Eve said?

“All those naughty boys and girls at the STEM fair? And their parents? They punished themselves. They used my app to try and outdo themselves, and now they’re dead. Their petty fighting charged up a Tesla coil. They electrocuted themselves.” Morgan giggled again.

“No. You killed them.”

“Galeas thinks me a murderer because of Arthur’s death. Arthur’s still alive. He’ll come back when the time is right. When he’s needed. Until then, my sisters and I will keep Arthur safe, away from Lancelot and from Galeas. As for the STEM fair, they made their own decisions. I’m not responsible for their deaths.”

Eve drew out her gun.

“That’s not going to kill me. Galeas may be fond of technology, but I’m stronger than any man-made weapon.” 

Morgan disappeared, then grabbed Cassandra by her waist when she disappeared. Eve continued to point her gun at Morgan. “You try to kill me and I make sure your Librarian dies.”

Cassandra attempted to pull Morgan’s arm away from her waist. It was then that Morgan’s knees started to give in. Cassandra’s eyes started to glow.

“What’s going on?” Morgan said.

Instead of pushing Morgan away from her, Cassandra grabbed Morgan’s arm. Morgan started to lose her balance.

“I know you’re not familiar with angels, but once I met the Angel of Death.” Cassandra’s voice was distorted. “When I was dying of a brain tumor, before Excalibur healed me. I was surprised to learn how much she looks like me.”

Morgan fell to the ground. She tried to direct a spell at Cassandra, but nothing happened. She laughed a bitter laugh. “Well, what do you know. Galeas was right. You _can_ kill me. Just not with a gun.” She laughed again. “If I’m going to die, I’m going to tell you what I know about the future. History is going to unravel because of Lancelot’s greed. Time will forever be altered.” Morgan pointed at Eve. “And in every alternate reality, you die.”

Ironically, that was the moment where Morgan died.

“How do we get out of here?” Eve asked Cassandra. 

Cassandra raised her right hand. She created a portal. “This way. We have something to undo.”

 

Cassandra and Eve arrived at the STEM fair, after everyone was electrocuted.

"Stay close to me," Cassandra said.

With a wave of her hand, Cassandra took herself and Eve just before the Tesla coils filled the room with energy. Using her newfound powers, Cassandra turned the Tesla coils off and bent them just enough to make sure the coils wouldn't work again.

The people that were dead while Cassandra and Eve were traveling to Morgan’s realm were now alive again.

 

After the people at the STEM fair were brought back to life, Cassandra and Eve hung out around where the back door to the Annex was temporarily located.

“How do I tell Jenkins about my powers?” Cassandra asked Eve.

Eve shook her head. “I’ve got to tell Jenkins that I might die soon. We’ll figure something out.”

Eve gave Cassandra a peck on the lips. Their hands entwined, they walked back into the Annex, awaiting their new challenge.


End file.
